


He Remains.

by CharityCase



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Mentions of Death, Regret, Sad times, mentions padme amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityCase/pseuds/CharityCase
Summary: Anakin Skywalker was dead. Darth Vader remains.A moment where Vader is alone and thinking of his life and everything he traded to be here.The world Anakin Skywalker knew was dead, and Darth Vader is glad that boy wasn't here to see this world that was paved in blood.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	He Remains.

**Author's Note:**

> First every story I've written for Star Wars, I hope you all enjoy.

The screams never stopped. They just echoed around his mind, taunting his every moment. 

Anakin,  _ no,  _ Lord Vader stared out of the window, the endless amount of space and stars staring back. 

_ Freedom _ , it whispered. The urge to throw off the cape and suit and just  _ run,  _ was there in his bones, aching to go. His jaw clenched as he shook his head at the temptation. This was his punishment. For failing his duties as the precious chosen one. For failing to protect the ones he loved most, for failing Padme. 

_ “Anakin, you’re breaking my heart”  _

Vader choked down sob, regret and guilt cloaking him as he thought of that day. The day Anakin died and he was born. He looked back at the stars. 

_ Freedom? _ He questioned. No he does not deserve freedom. He was born a slave and he would die a slave. The only difference was he was a slave to his past, to his mistakes. 

He could live with the fact that he would have to consistently hear the screams of the children he slaughtered, the smell of their flesh forever ingrained in his mind. He could live with the fact he betrayed his entire family if this was his punishment. The memories that would never leave, the fact that he would  _ never  _ be free. Maybe that was the destiny Qui-gon meant for him. What would he think of him now? That little 9-year old boy is dead. Gone with everything he loved, everything he would have died to protect. 

He would be disappointed, Vader thought. The fact that he threw away the life that this man helped him win. The fact that Vader wanted to kill his Master, Qui-gon’s old padawan. 

Obi-wan would never forgive him, and he could never forgive Obi-wan. Maybe if he was still Anakin Skywalker, the path of forgiveness would be there. The path of love and healing would be there.  _ His brother would be there.  _

But he isn't. 

Anakin Skywalker is dead, and Darth Vader remains. Alone in the stars. Even if there was a shred of hope that Anakin was still alive within Darth Vader, he only wished him death. As cruel as Vader could be he couldn't,  **_wouldn’t,_ ** survive as Anakin. Too much hope, too much  **_love,_ ** he wouldn’t survive in this new world that he made. This path is too dark for the Chosen One, the one born of the force and love. 

No, Anakin Skywalker needs to remain dead, it's for the best. How could that young Jedi survive in a world  _ without his wife? Without his brother? Without his padawn/sister?  _ How would he be able to live with the fact everyone in this world hated him? Everyone he loved was  _ dead.  _ And if they weren’t, then they were living a sad and miserable living in this New Empire. How would he be able to live with the fact this his friend, Palpatine, Did this to him? 

No. Only Darth Vader could survive. He will pay for the crimes and misery that was caused by his new Master. He will be the Apprentice to his Master, always knowing his place and never speaking back because  _ he knew better _ . He traded his life for this. He will be the weapon that he was groomed for. 

He had the stars and the whispers of what his life could have been, and that was enough. He can live with the regret of his choices as long as he was alive. It was the least he deserved. His Master would never let him die, and if anything that was the worst punishment of all. 

_ I was made for infinite sadness  _

“No Kenobi, it seems it is I that is made for infinite sadness” 

  
  



End file.
